


Futanari Ballbusting: Sweet Freaks

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [33]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Couple, Cute, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Futanari on female, Girlfriend, Huge balls, Loli, Lolicon, Love, Oppai Loli, Pancakes, Petite, Shemale, Sweet, TINY - Freeform, dickgirl, enormous, giant, huge cock, plaster cast, romantic, smol, sprained ankle, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: Short story about a ting-giant love
Series: Futanari Ballbusting [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853
Kudos: 8





	Futanari Ballbusting: Sweet Freaks

Hello, my name is Ray and I live with a certain... peculiarity.

There are two very prominent genetic "conditions" people in the world can have. One is a petal condition, and the other is giganta maxima. People with the latter one are called gigantics and for a good reason. This genetic disorder makes humans grow up to 8'6"/269cm tall and have naturally tougher bodies. The chance of "catching it" is much greater with futanari.  
Petal condition is in the other direction... occurs more commonly with females than futanari and creates petals, as people call them! Very small and cute, up to 4'5"/135cm, but their minds are developing in a normal tempo, which is somewhat weird when you meet a cute little girl, pat her head and ask if she wants a candy only to learn that you just wanted to poke your pretty mature boss's cheeks and almost got fired. Happened to all of us.  
Petal and gigantic genes are very recessive. There are hundreds of millions across the planet who don’t know they carry these genes, and might shack up with someone else with it. Even then they might have normal children... just look up 'Punnett square'.  
It's not that anyone complains when they give birth to one of us anyway. Petals are a delight to be around, and gigantics are useful to variety of different labor. The real brains and the brawn. And that fits since petals are often born with much greater IQ than normal humans. Also they have to carry a "petal card" together with their ID so no one mistakes them with a minor.  
But I'm really drilling into the whole thing, aren't I? Let me get to the point then.

As I said, my name is Ray and I have giganta maxima. I'm 8ft/243cm tall, have toned muscles, long, purple hair and black eyes. My dong is quite massive as you can imagine, together with my cantaloupe-sized testicles. I have D cup breasts though, which is like F cup for normal people.

Being part of that 4% of people with giganta maxima, I felt quite awful all my life. No woman could satisfy me, and I never truly went balls deep into anything. I envied average futas so much! I just wanted to be small...

Until, one day, I met her.

She showed me an entirely new worldview! I fell in such strong love with her! And she satisfied me more than any girlfriend in the world! Why? Because she's sweet, she's caring, she never leaves my side, and she always knows how to make me happy!

She's also a petal.

Que in the memes with the hamster eating a banana.

(well it sort of is like that but...)

Hey, listen! She gave me more love than any 'normal' girl ever! And sorry, this isn't your normal fetish story, it's more on the cute and romantic side! ... But it also is a fetish story.

Lala, which is the name of my petal girlfriend, is the sweetest girl I've ever met. She's 4'1"/125cm tall, has a petite body and rather big boobs. And yes, some petals still grow boobs normally, some don't. Flat justice, they call it. Anyway, Lala has long blonde hair and pink eyes, and also recently sprained her tiny ankle! I just had to take care of my little pumpkin!

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" I asked with my best motherly tone I could muster. My head stuck out from behind the door frame, I had to bow down a little bit to fit as I looked at Lala.

"Ray! You're back from work!" Lala exclaimed happily, her eyes lighting up. She wanted to stand up and rush to me, but she had a hard cast on her leg! She looked so poor, my sweet bunbun!

"Aw, pumpkin, I missed you so much!" I said, sitting next to her, we looked like a mouse and an elephant. I grabbed her smol cute body and placed her on my lap, caressing her back.

"I missed you too, honey!" Lala smiled, and every time she did, my heart melted. She gave me a hug and a kiss.

"How is your leg?" I asked.

"It's better! Don't worry about me, you big clumsy cupcake. If you weren't made of rock, you'd be the one breaking limbs left and right!" Lala giggled cutely.

"Hahah, you might be right, baby! Oh, I grabbed some pancakes from Mira's today! Your favorite strawberry jam!" I happily exclaimed. This was my favorite time of day. Going back home and taking care of my little flower.

"Yaay! You're just the best, honey!" Lala smiled, caressing my cheeks and then pulling me for another kiss, "But... did you grab my favorite cream?" She purred, nuzzling against me and pushing her big boobs against my stomach.

"Ah... I..." My entire face turned red, "We'll get to that later, alright pumpkin? First, I'll need to check on you!" I said, standing up and putting Lala in her little nest of pillows and blankets. I patted the pillows and then grabbed one of the blankets, wrapping Lala into a burrito, "Hello Lala-burrito." I waved and gave her a quick peck on her cute face as she laughed and fell over.

"I can't quite move, honey... I am trapped!" She started to get a little flushed, her chin going down as she looked at me with that sultry look.

I gulped audibly, "Ah yes... you are!"

"But I think I'm still cold... could you please provide some warmth, honey...? I would love to feel you~" Lala cooed, her voice getting gooey.

My entire body shivered as I felt something trembling in my pants, "W- What do you mean, baby?" I said in a bit quieter voice.

"Ah, honey~ Please dick your little burrito good~" Lala purred, and that was it. All my sweet plans were thrashed as I didn't take it and felt the entirety of my penis throbbing hard in my pants. Lala was staring at it, chewing her lower lip in desire.

"Oh... baby, I will..." I half-moaned in lust as I dropped my pants down instantly. Lala really had something in her charm to wrap me around her little finger.

"Ahh... right here..." Lala said as my dickhead disappeared under the blanket. I felt a pair of minuscule hands grabbing it and pulling my cock further before I felt her lips wrapping around my cum slit! My cockhead was poking out from between the blanket and Lala's face as she licked at it and massaged my length with her hands. I felt her big boobs wrap around my love rod and smother it with their softness. Oh I looooooved it!

"Fuh... This feels really nice, baby..." I exclaimed, arching back as my knees rested on both sides of Lala on the couch.

"Give it all to me, honey, I want my favorite cream~" She purred like a kitty, smothering the entirety of my penis under that blanket, rubbing it with her whole body, her thighs, pussy, tummy, tits, hands, and mouth!

I let my body loose, which resulted in my intuitive, light thrusts into the blanket burrito. My tongue fell out of my mouth as I groaned and moaned.

"Let it all out, honey... You know how much I want it~!" That little devil was more lustful than I!

After a few minutes, feeling really woozy and really close, I grabbed a bucket that was standing beside the couch.

"Baby... I- I'm going to cum..." I moaned, setting the bucket beside the couch.

"Yes, please! Cum for me! I really want to taste you!" Lala groaned, massaging my giant member more intensely now and wrapping herself on top of it like she was riding a horse so it dropped down a bit and aimed towards the bucket. Then, she kissed and rubbed against my dick until I finally blasted, my massive nuts contracting and shooting out a giant load into the bucket!  
"More! More!!! I'm going to kick your fat balls so they'll give me more!!!" Lala yelled in lust, raising her healthy leg and smashing it down, heel-first into the center of my enormous, orgasming gonad, making a fat load of jizz splatter all over the bucket. After all, every stimulus could do in my situation. Pain was helpful too!  
"Aah!!! Ahhhh!!" Lala moaned, her wet pussy exploding with juices as we came together now.

My penis felt like absolute heaven, wrapped tightly from all sides, just as if I was balls-deep inside and cumming my heart out.

After a few more minutes of Lala coaxing my orgasm and going as far as massaging it after I was finished, letting the last drops drip down into the full, 5-liter bucket.

"Oh baby... That's exactly what I wanted! Now I can eat my pancakes with my favorite cream~" Lala giggled, sending me a wink.

"Mmwah... Baby, it felt so wonderful..." I moaned, un-impaling Lala from my cock and bringing her up, hugging her as I lied down.

"It did feel very nice!" Lala grinned, booping my nose, "I wove you, honey~"

"Hehe, I love you too, baby." I purred. It seemed like a promising night and a very warm one!

The only thing cold right now would be the pancakes, which already managed to cool down...


End file.
